


Inside Jokes

by fckyeahgallavich



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mickey's drunk, Total Fluff, inspired by promo pictures, promo shoot fill-in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckyeahgallavich/pseuds/fckyeahgallavich
Summary: An inside joke puts Ian and Mickey in stitches, to the confusion and judgement of their family
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 13
Kudos: 183





	Inside Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> Major thanks to Kiki for helping me decide on exactly what made Ian and Mickey laugh so hard. The GC also deserves thanks for getting my thoughts running about those promo pics <3

Pop up Gallagher parties were _famous (_ or infamous, depends on who you asked) around North Wallace. The noise and amount of residual trash and hangovers permeated roughly a three block radius making these parties either _too_ beloved or despised. There really wasn't an in-between when it came to these events.

The newly engaged couple hadn't intended on throwing an engagement party. No one in the family was ever particularly enthusiastic about their relationship before and an engagement wasn't going to change that in a matter of hours; therefore, they'd decided to grab some beers and have a private celebration at their usual spot.

Liam, however, becoming quite the party planner, met them there about a half hour after they informed him as to where they were headed. The youngest Gallagher gathered all of the family and friends he could, all of the booze they could carry, and enough burger meat and charcoal to cook out at the park until midnight.

The couple were shocked, but not unpleasantly so. Everyone took turns DJing while Kev cooked their burgers at the nearest grilling space. By around ten everyone had a steady buzz from the alcohol and the good company and the youngest Gallagher once again surprised everyone by taking out a impressively sized (and shiny brand new) digital camera.

"This baby's flash is so strong we don't even _need_ lights! So it'll look even better under those!" Liam cheered, pointing at the only lit field light. It must have been out of sync with the rest of the lights' commands... but the clan had been so grateful for the light as they milled and socialized that no one had really considered it. Liam went round and round snapping pictures of everyone, V, Debbie, and Tami of course being the most elaborate with their poses. Mickey just opened his arms and shrugged with a warm smile, the coziest and nicest he was going to look for anyone besides Ian. The child got Ian in a candid while the couple was talking about nothing in particular, but the picture Liam pulled up for them to check showed amusement and love... So much that Mickey hadn't even thought to recognize in the moment. He almost felt like shit for it.

But then Ian kissed him hard on the cheek and all was forgotten. Liam continued taking pictures the rest of the night, but the Gallaghers (and V) stopped posing for the pictures. By 10:30 the adults all just stood in a rough circle, talking -- and about what else than the wedding?

"So, are you doing something major or just something at home or something in-between?" V asked before taking her final bite of burger.

The men turned to face each other, each face questioning.

"That's an 'I don't know'," Kev laughed. Ian shrugged sheepishly but Mickey just shrugged as though saying 'yeah, and so what?'

"So you're not in a hurry?" Debbie asked.

"Not really," they answered at the same time, and turned to grin at each other at realizing they'd spoken simultaneously. 

"I do think I want it to be more than a Gallagher pop-up party, though," Mickey answered decidedly, looking straight into Ian's eyes. Ian's eyes warmed and he nodded. That was also code for 'more than a courthouse thing... because _that_ went so well the first fuckin time.'

"Oooh, does that mean you're going to do the first dance and have a cake and all of that stuff?" Debbie called, dancing with her daughter to the music that was still lightly playing under the adults' chatter.

"Fuck no!" Mickey exclaimed, taking a healthy pull on his beer.

"Aww, why not!" Debbie and V cried together.

"I don't dance," Mickey grouched simply.

"Can't or won't?" Tami asked, almost like a demand but it was oddly playful.

"Won't," Ian and Mickey answered at the same time. They exchanged a secret smile which Lip picked up on.

"Oh, I bet Happy Feet over there got you drunk enough a time or two!" Lip called, taking advantage of his son being awake so he didn't have to whisper.\

The secret smile they shared darkened and deepened as the exact same memory arose for both of them.

/////

 _Ian's 18th birthday --He'd been good for a few days. He was energetic as_ fuck _still and was barely sleeping, but all of that energy was going to keeping the house clean, doing well at work, treating Mickey to basically any baked good, evening activity, or pleasure antics Mickey could possibly wish for. Mickey did his best to plan a birthday party for his boyfriend, but it was hard to keep secrets from someone who never slept. Ian was delighted nevertheless._

_Gallaghers had come and gone, dropping off presents and hugs but being too uncomfortable to stay late._

Fuck 'em, _Mickey thought sourly to himself. Mandy had to feed him a few extra beers to keep him calm with each escaped Gallagher. But since when did something so inconsequential as a small number keep Ian Gallagher from having a good time?_

 _He and Mandy were on some tangent about early 00s pop -- of_ course _gushing about Justin Timberlake and J.C. Chasez (all while Mickey's boy band guy choice was Nick Carter, but he'd never open that can of worms... N*SYNC vs. Backstreet Boys? Oh, Jesus, he'd not be able to take it). Mickey, however,_ was _too drunk to refrain from remembering how a six year old Mandy had forced him to learn the entire routine to "Bye Bye Bye."_

 _"You did_ what!?" _Ian exclaimed, beer dribbling down his chin from what hadn't quite made it down his throat._

 _"Oh my_ God _I haven't thought about that in_ years!" _Mandy squealed, passing her brother another bottle, not wanting him to lose his free tongue._

_"God, whenever Ian drags me to that stupid used clothes store and they're playing 90s music... It's like muscle memory or some shit!" Ian tapped Mickey's shoulder._

_"You mean to tell me you've almost danced to N*SYNC around me and_ refrained _from doing it?"_

 _"Do I_ look _like the type of guy to start hopping in place with a sock puppet hand?" Mickey hissed indignantly._

_"A what now?" Ian asked. Mickey repeated the explanation but Ian and Mandy looked at each other in confusion._

_"What are you talking about, bro?" Mandy asked. Mickey, being too drunk to pick up on his cruel boyfriend's and mean sister's joke, did the exact move and just barely halted his step before jumping into the rest of the dance._

_Ian and Mandy bursted into sharp peals of laughter and Mickey caught on._

_"You_ ASSHOLES!" _The laughter raised to roaring volume at Mickey's anger and humiliation. Mickey was about to stomp away when Ian grabbed him and kissed his cheek in apology._

_"Here, Mick," his sister placated, pulling her phone out of her back pocket. Moments later, the electronic intro to the offensive song boomed from her phone's speakers._

_"Oh, fuck no!" Mickey laughed, trying to back away from what was obviously about to go down._

_"Oh, fuck_ yes!" _Mandy cheered, jumping right into the routine. She fucked up a couple of times when she couldn't remember the exact next step, but was still impressively on count and convincing that all of her moves were correct even though the former N*SYNC fanclub members knew better._

 _Ian jumped in at the first chorus and Mickey stood completely still until the peals of laughter from his two favorite people made him feel like maybe_ he _was the weirdo here and joined in with._

 _Of course, the assholes then jumped out and let him finish the song completely by himself, but rather than be pissed about it, Mickey pulled out_ his _phone and played the first song that came to mind..._

> _"Everybody  
>  Rock your body  
> Everybody  
> Rock your body right  
> Backstreet's back alright"_

_"MICKEY!" Mandy screeched._

_"Yesss?" He taunted, holding his phone out of her reach as she tried to turn the offensive lyrics off._

_"You_ know _how I feel about that talentless group! None of them can sing, dance, and none of them have any personality!"_

_"I beg to fuckin differ!" Ian and Mickey both cried together. Mickey flashed to face Ian, brows raised._

_"Wha-"_

_"You-?"_

_"Oh, Jesus," Mandy groaned._

_////_

Let's just say Ian is officially the only person who knows about Nick Carter...

Mickey's laughter bubbled up in his chest, but try as he might to repress it, it ended up bursting through his chest, matched only by Ian's laughter. Ian mimed some of the dance moves that he'd watched Mickey do and Mickey mimicked some of the over-exaggerated moves Ian had made of his own. Their laughter grew more and more intense until neither of them could actually breathe! Mickey's chest tightened so far that he had to gasp for air, and by the look and sound of it Ian was in much the same situation. 

What exactly they were laughing so hard at, they couldn't say. Was it how bad the dancing had been, the fact that that was the only time Mickey has ever danced in his adult life, or the image of him dancing to a boy band at their wedding since that was the only way he really cared to know how?

Either way, all of the Gallaghers stared at them like they were crazy, hunched over, tears streaming down their scrunched up faces.

"Um... guys, it really wasn't that funny..." Debbie murmured.

Liam took a picture anyway.

Inspired by this promotional picture:


End file.
